


Poslední večer

by Hogo_Fogo



Category: Vietcong (Video Game)
Genre: Haaaaawkiiiiinsiii, Hawkinsovi se bude stýskat, M/M, Popíjení, Serža mluví jako Serža, Výcvik u konce, romantika
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogo_Fogo/pseuds/Hogo_Fogo
Summary: 07. 03. 1960Fort Benning USASkupině vojínů končí základní výcvik a zítra opouští tábor, aby se ve vzdáleném Vietnamu poprvé utkali s nepřátelskými skupinami "Vietcongu". Vojín Steve R. Hawkins se zdráhavě loučí s výcvikovým nadřízeným, nechvalně proslulým Seržou, když dostane pozvání na skleničku...
Relationships: Steve R. Hawkins/Serža
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Poslední večer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haanicz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanicz/gifts), [Twinkle_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_Heart/gifts).



"Kurrva, já jsem dobrej. Musím se obdivovat!" Z megafonu zněl pronikavý Seržův hlas. "Změnil jsem hovno na vojáka! To je zázrak, co?" 

Steve se malátně zvedl, bolela ho snad každá buňka v těle. Voskové projektily si neomylně našly cestu i na ty nejskrytější místa. K tomu jeho dokonale propocené oblečení smrdělo tak hodně, že by se z něj i skunk poblil, chudák smradlavej. Serža si dál něco mlel. Steve jeho jízlivý tón už nevnímal - hlavně že muka byla pro dnešek u konce. Aspoň pro jeho tým. 

S Greenem a Royem se dolopotili před hřiště. Tam už na ně Serža čekal, v pozoru, s rukama za zády a kšiltovkou na hlavě. Jen jeho tvář byla o trochu uvolněnější. "Tak jste to dokázali, vy bando šťastlivců," spustil. "Dali jste červeným do koulí, co? Jsou z vás tuplovaný mazáci, nemám pravdu?" Zastavil se a pátral po jakékoliv odpovědi. V takové chvíli bylo lepší mlčet. "Ani hovno! Až narazíte na prvního rejžožrouta, pochčijete se strachy jako malý děcka a budete si přát, aby jste tu byli zpátky se mnou a já vás moh zase kopat doprdele! Takže se koukejte setsakramentsky snažit, ať mi vás sem nepošlou na kriplkáře hned první den, jasný?" 

"Ano, seržante," sborově odpověděli. 

"To kurva doufám. A teď si koukejte sbalit svoje saky paky, ráno vám jede limuzína." 

"Rozkaz, seržante," Green a Roy se otočili na patě a vyrazili směrem k ubikacím. Steve mezitím pomalu zjišťoval, že mu tenhle člověk bude i chybět. Už si zvykl na řev, i na neustálé urážky. Staly se svým způsobem jeho každodenní jistotou. Ať už udělal cokoli, vždycky tu byl Serža, který ho seřval, zhodnotil a občas i řekl, v čem se by se příště měl zlepšit. Tam v džungli nikdo takový nebude. Na chyby jednoduše nebude čas. 

"Hawkinsi, potřebuješ snad připomenout, kudy se jde na hajzlíky? Ne? Tak mi zmiz z očí," Serža si sundal čepici a otočil se zády. V uniformě vylovil zapalovač a pomalu si zapálil. Stevovi připadal menší. 

Nad výcvikovým táborem zapadalo slunce. Modřiny po voskových kulkách se znovu začaly připomínat, ale jemu se nechtělo odejít. Nechtěl tu Seržu takhle nechat stát. Zítra ho jistě čeká znovu ta zažitá rutina: vstát, snídat, řvát, obědvat, řvát, večeřet, řvát a spát. Přesto teď působil nějak ztraceně. Steve ho nikdy tak tichého neviděl. Odhodlal se stoupnout si vedle něho. 

Serža se nepřestal dívat do dálky. "Hawkins, co tu ještě děláš? Jestli mě chceš zase provokovat, tak na to se vyser. Už nemám náladu." 

"Chtěl jsem se s vámi rouzloučit, seržante," snažil se při tom znít nenuceně. "A - a poděkovat vám za všechno." 

Na tváři jeho nadřízeného se objevil letmý úsměv. "To je zázrak, co? Já dělám lidem ze života peklo a oni mě za to ještě maj rádi," otočil se ke Stevovi. "Ale děkuju ti, Hawkinsi. I když něco takovýho si nezasloužím." 

"Za všechno co umím, vděčím vám." 

"A stejně tam venku nejspíš chcípneš, jako všichni ostatní. Já si tady zatím budu dál spokojeně řvát na ty tupouny, co přijdou po tobě." 

"Nemá nás snad tehnle výcvik na souboj s Vietcongem připravit?" 

Serža se zazubil. "To jo, ale když někdo sere na rozkazy tak moc, jako ty, tak je mu nějaká příprava k hovnu." 

Steve se snažil nečervenat. Ačkoli si to nerad připouštěl, občas neposlechl jen aby zjistil, jaký jedinečný řetězec vulgarismů ze sebe Serža vyloudí. Většinou nebyl zklamán. 

"Ale tobě je to asi jedno, co? Hlavně, že pozabíjíš pár rejžožroutů." 

"Chci bojovat za vlast." 

"Jo, Hawkinsi, to by chtěl každej." 

"Tak co brání vám?" 

Serža na něj vrhl pobavený pohled. "Někdo z vás hoven dělat vojáky musí. Víš co? Co bys říkal takovýmu panáku, Hawkinsi?" 

"V kantýně?" 

"Jen tu sračku ne! Mám vlastní zásobičku doma." 

Steve vždycky tušil, že pod tou vrstvou nadávek a ironie se skrývá člověk, a byl za to rád. Ve výcvikovém táboře bylo tak málo lidí, se kterými by se mohl normálně bavit. Jen je škoda, že na to má poslední večer. 

* * *

Soudě dle omezeného výhledu ze zakouřeného okna se už setmělo. Měli sice pokoj sami pro sebe, ale Steve s úlevou zjistil, že zařízení je vesměs stejné, jako v kasárnách nováčků. Jen židle o něco méně vrzala a na stěnách chyběly výstřižky z časopisů. 

"A co ženský? Čeká tě nějaká?" 

Steve předstíral zamyšlení. "Ani ne. Moc jsem v tomhle štěstí neměl." 

"Ani jediná nezahořela pro Hawkinse?" 

"Ale pár jich bylo," mávl neurčitě cigaretou v ruce. "Pro žádnou bych se nevracel. Za to tady na Seržu se musí každá lepit. Tý tvý plešce žádná nevodolá." 

"Víš, H-hawkinsi, seš docela fajn hajzl," Serža se vrtkavě naklonil nad láhev pálenky. Soustředil se, aby nepřeplnil zamaštěné skleničky. Nepovedlo se. "Mizernej voják, ale jinak fajn." 

"Říkej mi klidně Steve." 

"Sorry Hawkinsi, ale Steve je pěkně debilní jméno. Tobě se to líbí?" 

Steve si tuhle otázku nikdy nepoložil. Tak se přece jmenuje. Steve R. Hawkins. Jak tedy jinak? 

"Prostě Hawkins," odpověděl na nevyřčenou otázku Serža, "to stačí." 

"Prostě Hawkins," opakoval několikrát Hawkins zamyšleně. Docela se mu to líbilo. 

Hodili do sebe další rundu. Serža začal popotahovat. "Mohli sme se znát dýl, víš to? Když tys mě musel vždycky něčim nasrat. A já když se pak naseru, známý si nedělám." 

Hawkins ho poplácal na rameni. "Já nechtěl. Když ty pak tak krásně řveš." 

"Ale jsem nasratej." 

"To asi jo. Ale teď už se známe, ne?" 

"No... no jo, no. Na jak dlouho?" 

Nevěděl, co na to odpovědět. Bezmocně máchl rukama a polil se zbytkem panáku. Serža si ho nevšímal a zatvrzele hleděl do desky stolu. Jeho pleška odrážela paprsky stropní lampy po místnosti. 

"Seržo?" Hawkins mu komácivě naléval. "Nechrápej mi tady, ještě máme celej večer." 

Serža ho chytil za předloktí. "Až tam budeš, zkus se nezabít, jo? Já tady na vás nemehla můžu tak akorát hulákat, aby ste se to sakra naučili, ale je to na vás... Když mi pak každej den choděj zprávy, kdo tam zase zkapal a já ty jména poznávám, mám pocit, že za to - za to můžu já." 

"Ale prosimtě, ty můžeš za spoustu modřin, výprasků a zničenejch sebevědomí. Za to, že nějakej debil šlápne na minu si může jen on sám." 

"Máš recht. Dostaň za mě pár žabožroutů, až tam budeš." 

"A proč si je nedostaneš třeba sám? Jsi přece tuplovanej Serža! A netahej na mě ty hovadiny s výcvikem, na to je tu dost páprdů," Hawkins vrávoravě vstal. Cigareta i sklenička se někam vypařily. "Tak co tě tu kurva drží?" 

Serža se smutně usmál. "Vláda týhle podělaný země, za kterou tak moc chceš chcípnout." 

"Tys snad něco udělal?" 

"Ne, vůbec nic," uchechtl se. "Vodjel sem přes vodu stejně jako ostatní. Akorát jsem byl moc blbej na to, abych doma nechal svoje... pohlednice." 

"No a? Ty má snad-" 

"Zjistili, že na nich nejsou ženský, víš? Tak pán nerad kozy? Radši péra? Šups ho zpátky, nebo rovnou do lochu!" Serža praštil skleničkou o stůl. Začaly mu vlhnout oči. "Na to sem jim byl ale moc dobrej. Radši mě strčili sem, abych dokonce svýho podělanýho života musel řvát na vás blby." 

Nastalo ticho. Hawkins věděl, že se takové věci dějí, ale zrovna Serža? Nepřestalo ho udivovat, kolik vrstev před ním odkrývá, kolik úsilí a sebezapření ho to musí stát. Přišel čas na něj? Vrávoravě se posadil. "Seržo, já-" 

"Proč si sem přišel, Hawkinsi?" 

"Co?" 

"Ptám se tě, proč si narukoval?" 

"Chci - já - chci bejt užitečnej. Nezažil jsem nic velkýho, nevykonal nic dobrýho, nepotkal nikoho - no, nikoho, na kom by mi záleželo." 

"Aha. Tak to je pech." 

"Víš, myslim, že jsem někoho takovýho teď možná potkal." 

Serža zvedl pohled od střepů na stole. "Hawkinsi, přestaň mě srát-" 

"Žádná z těch holek - nikdy jsem k nim nic hlubšího necítil. Ale s tebou je to jiný," cítil, jak z něj padá velká tíha. Potřeboval to říct. Vždycky si kolem něho připadal, no - jinak. Někdy ho nenáviděl, jindy měl i docela rád, ale ten nevysvětlitelný pocit přetrvával. 

"No to mě podrž," Serža si protřel oči. "Víš, jak to budeš mít v životě kurevsky těžký?" 

"Radši tohle než dál předstírat." 

"Aspoň v armádě o tom ale drž klapačku." 

"Proto to říkám tobě. Máme poslední večer. A noc je ještě mladá." 

Seržovi pocit vyschlého hrdla po letech řvaní nebyl vůbec cizí, přesto ho teď intenzivně vnímal. "Ty chceš..." 

"Jsem otevřenej novejm zážitkům. Zvlášť, když s sebou mám Seržu, aby mě vedl." 

"Tady?" 

"Ano, chci se dusit na tvym péru. Tady nebo klidně někde úplně jinde. Stačí?" 

Serža vyhlédl ze zakouřeného okna. Pořád byli v táboře a venku panovala černá noc. Pořád byli v jeho pokoji, obklopeni střepy ze skleniček. Naproti němu pořád seděl Hawkins, který přesto, že byl Seržou zesměšňován, týrán na třicet způsobů a nucen k nelidským pracím, ho teď hltal pohledem. A Serža toho parchanta měl pořád tak kurevsky rád.


End file.
